


Family of Three

by dahtwitchi, demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka is woken up by a crying Kaito, who wants to sleep with his dads.[Comic based on demonofabove's fic 'Two is Company, Three's a Family' make your way to it through the link under 'inspired by'!]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	Family of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonofabove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> All made as a surprise for demonofabove on the instigation of Magnus, Hades, badger and callaina.


End file.
